Votre pire cauchemars, pour vous servir
by AnonymeJulie101
Summary: Les Volturi ne sont pas les plus vieux et les plus dangereux, regardez beaucoup plus loin, tournez le globe et plongez au coeur de la Transylvanie. Ouvrez les yeux et croyez aux véritables vampires ou plutôt, croyez à la véritable vampire. Ils sont votre cauchemars et avec eux, dormez avec les yeux ouvert ou vous mourrez.


Seul mes pas résonnaient dans les couloirs froids de mon château, il y régnait un silence mort mais j'entendais à l'extérieur des chants d'oiseaux et un souffle de vent d'été tapait sur les parois rocailleuse de l'édifice, j'étais totalement en harmonie avec l'environnement et cela s'entendait à des kilomètres.

Je me nomme Lucis Patrius et je suis une immortelle depuis l'antiquité romaine. Des scientifiques fous avaient fait des expériences malsaines sur mon pauvre petit corps d'enfant et j'étais devenu une personne assoiffée de sang humain après des années de test. J'étais la première vampire à ce temps-là mais j'avais fait l'erreur d'en transformer deux-trois qui eux, au fil des siècles, avaient créé des milliers et des milliers de vampires. Heureusement que ces rois avaient pris le contrôle il y a quelque siècles, le monde vampirique d'aujourd'hui est nettement plus cool que celui de l'ancien temps. Alors après cette longue période, je m'étais ensuite terré dans un immense château au cœur de la Transylvanie avec une dizaine de vampires.

Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite de ce règne et un certain clan de végétarien, les Cullen alors avec mes compagnons d'éternité, nous nous rendions à Forks puis à Volterra dans le but de mettre au clair mon esprit. Je me doute qu'ils connaissent notre existence mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l'effet de surprise à notre prochaine petite visite prévu dans moins d'une semaine.

Ah j'ai tellement hâte.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'immense porte de bois qui menait directement à la salle principale et j'y entrai, devant moi s'étendait des dizaines de valises pleines et prêtes à être emportées. Un courant d'air passa à mes côtés et la montagne de muscle qu'était Jules, un français datant de l'époque de Louis seize, apparut comme par magie, des vêtements dans les bras. Il était mon premier compagnon et certainement ce qu'on qualifié de meilleur ami dans le langage humain.

«- Ah t'es là Lu', je croyais tu préparais tes valises dans ton trou, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Pourquoi les faire aujourd'hui ? Nous partions seulement dans trois jours, dis-je en soupirant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes bébé, on part dans quelque heures, dit-il en fourrant sa cape blanche dans un énorme sac de voyage.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière mise au courant ?! Criais-je.»

Nolwen, une jeune anglaise datant du dix-neuvième siècle, apparut à mes côtes et mit sa main sur mon épaule, rigolant légèrement.

«- Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle Lucis, sourit-elle.

- Ouais ouais..j'étais juste dans mes pensées, marmonnai-je.

- Vas faire tes valises et arrête de marmonner, claqua Jack, un asiatique du vingtième siècle, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, dis-je froidement en claquant la porte derrière-moi.»

J'étais énervé contre-eux, surtout contre Jack. Il nous prenait de haut, nous dictait notre conduite alors qu'on était tous beaucoup plus vieux que lui et beaucoup plus performant. Il se tournait les pouces tandis qu'on faisait le sale boulot, les corvées de ménage ainsi que la protection des villages voisins. Je ne l'aimais pas mais c'était l'âme-soeur d'Aimée, la petite sœur de Jules alors je me faisais violence pour ne pas le mettre au feu.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et jetai mes vêtements dans un sac de voyage puis je retournai dans la pièce principale pour mettre mon sac avec celui des autres. Une fois cela fait, je les rejoignis dans la chambre des jumeaux Charlie et Alexandre, des garçons du seizième siècle, puis m'écroulais sur les genoux de Jade, vampire à l'allure bestiale et solitaire qui est juste un peu plus jeune que moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche, sa longue natte blonde me chatouillant le bas du dos. Jade passa ensuite ses grandes mains froides sous mon tee-shirt ample et les posa sur mon ventre plat puis me fit ensuite des caresses du bout des doigts. J'aimais tellement sa présence que ça en devait de l'indépendance, j'étais littéralement accroc à son odeur, à ses caresses, à ses lèvres, à son être, à lui. Il est mon âme-soeur, ma moitié et jamais je me retirais de ses bras, même si c'était Jules qui me le demandait.

Aimée et Jack arrivèrent à ma suite suivi de Sophie, la petite dernière de la troupe, ma chouchou juste après Jules et Jade. Cette fille avait l'apparence d'une adolescente de seize ans alors qu'elle était aussi vielle que moi, c'était une cousine éloignée de ma famille. Pour ma part, j'étais figé au début de l'adolescence, à mes quatorze ans. Jade était figé à ses vingt-deux ans ainsi que Jules, Aimée à ses dix-huit ans, Nolwen à ses vingt-six ans, Jack à ses dix-neuf ans et les jumeaux à leur vingt-sept ans. Ouais je sais, on est quiche avec Jade.

Ils s'installèrent à différent endroit de la pièce sous les râlements des jumeaux. On discuta longtemps ensemble jusqu'à les couples commencèrent à se cajoler. C'est-à-dire Aimée et Jack, Nolwen et Alexandre puis moi et Jade. Jules et les autres s'isolèrent un peu et rigolèrent ensemble, je savais qu'ils se sentaient rejeté mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose, on interdisait pas aux couples d'arrêter de s'aimer, non ?

Jade me mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et je lâchai un petit rire lorsqu'il joua avec mes clavicules. J'étais chatouilleuse à cet endroit et il le savait parfaitement. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui relevai la tête, je plongeai ensuite mon regard dans le sien et je souris. Je plongeai ensuite sur ses lèvres, jouant avec elles et sa langue, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra fort contre son torse musclé. J'étais au paradis jusqu'à ce que Jack lança un commentaire.

«- On dirait de la pédophilie, c'est dégoûtant.»

Je laissais échapper un grondement sourd de ma gorge en même temps que Jade. J'étais vraiment en colère. Je me levai lentement et me déplaçai jusqu'à ce j'ai la gorge de cet enfoiré entre mes mains.

«- Dis ça encore une fois et je te jure que je t'envoie direct en enfer. T'as beau être la putain d'âme-soeur d'Aimée, j'hésiterais pas à te brûler vif sale sous-merde. Ça fait longtemps que je ferme ma bouche mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase alors ouvre encore une fois ta gueule de chien et je te jure que je te pulvérise, t'as bien compris ? Murmurais-je haineuse, les yeux noirs de colère.»

Aimée me serra doucement l'épaule, me souriant tristement en hochant la tête. J'avais compris le message, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça cette fois-ci. Je me reculais lentement tandis que Jade frappa violemment le visage de cet enflure puis Aimée le prit par le bras fermement et l'emmena rapidement dehors, nous envoyant un regard d'excuse. Jules se leva et me prit dans ses bras doucement puis partit à la suite de sa sœur, sans doute pour aller mettre au clair cette histoire. Jade me prit dans ses bras à son tour, tremblant de rage. Je lui caressais la nuque, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis Jade me souleva et j'enchaînai sa taille avec mes jambes, il sortis de la pièce en s'excusant auprès du groupe puis nous déposa dans notre chambre. Je ne cherchai pas à regagner le sol, j'étais bien là. Jade tremblait un peu moins mais il n'était pas calmé, je le savais, je le sentais, alors je me mis à chanter, lui caressant tantôt le dos, tantôt le crâne.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et Nolwen apparut, brisant cet instant d'intimité.

«- C'est l'heure les amoureux, dit-elle en souriant tristement.»

Je soufflai puis descendis, embrassant les lèvres de mon homme puis je le tirai jusqu'en bas, là où le groupe était réuni ainsi que Jack qui n'avait déjà plus rien sur sa sale tronche. Il nous lança un regard de dégoût et prit sa femme par la taille mais Aimée se dégagea, une grimace aux lèvres. Jack grogna mais elle était déjà auprès de son frère qui envoyait un regard d'avertissement à l'asiatique. Je me raclais la gorge et pris la parole, puisque j'étais la chef du clan.

«- Nous allions d'abord à Forks puis à Volterra comme il était prévu. Personne ne se détache du groupe même l'indésirable, nous devions rester ensemble, qui sait ce qui arrivera lors de notre arrivée à Forks. Personne ne fait un pas de travers, vous restez poli quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes mise à part une certaine personne. Pas de violence, pas d'insultes, pas de bêtises, pas de grimaces, pas de gamineries, pas de don en actif, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Bien. Prenez votre sac et allons-y mais n'oubliez-pas, on reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, dis-je d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.»

Jack grogna mais personne ne fit attention à lui, nous prîmes ensuite les voitures et direction l'aéroport. Le voyage était tendu et le clebs n'arrêtait pas de grogner lorsque Aimée se collait à son frère. J'avais repris mon visage froid et le clan aussi, notre aura était devenue bestiale et dangereuse, les humains s'écartaient lors de notre passage. Nous étions sombres, comme l'image que propageait habituellement les vieux clans.

Nous étions puissants et ça, même les Hommes le ressentaient.


End file.
